GleeBook
by reNtZgLeek
Summary: Facebook plus Glee plus Kinn equals a whole lotta fun!
1. Chapter 1

**GLEEbook**

**A bit (alot) of of Kinn going on here.**

**A GLEE fan fic insipered by FACEBOOK!**

**Kurt Hummel** has just bought a new Marc Jacobs jacket! AHHHH! =)

_See Comments_

**Mercades Jones **oh mi gawd white boi. do we NEED 2 ask how much dat cost?  
**Kurt Hummel **$400.99 to be exact.  
**Quinn Fabray **dear God Kurt! I could've payed for my hospital bills for that much!  
**Kurt Hummel** oh well!  
**Quinn Fabray **:P  
**Kurt Hummel **:P to you too Quinny  
**Quinn Fabray **Shut up, Kurtsie  
**Kurt Hummel **=P  
**Puck Puckerman **whats up with all this clothing shit?  
**Kurt Hummel **You will never understand Puck. Don't try to start now!

**Finn Hudson **is enjoying locking Kurt Hummel in his closet.

_See Comments_

**Puck Puckerman** shot dude! wonder when hes gonna come out?  
**Kurt Hummel** haha... very funny Puckerman. Finn, please let me out.  
**Finn Hudson** nice try dude. but nope. cant be bothered.  
**Mercades Jones** okay white boi. u let him go, and u dont get hurt. capeesh?  
**Finn Hudson **yup. but im not lettin him go.  
**Kurt Hummel **something is crawling up my leg...ewww...  
**Burt Hummel** FINN!  
**Finn Hudson **yes sir...  
**Puck Puckerman** haha...u just got pwned  
**Kurt Hummel **thanks dad  
**Burt Hummel **anytime son

**Kurt Hummel** hates Finn Hudson.

_See Comments_

**Finn Hudson **Kurt...  
**Kurt Hummel** no  
**Kurt Hummel** HEY! Stop! That tickles!  
**Finn Hudson** you like that huh?  
**Kurt Hummel** oh god...FINN!

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

_See Comments_

**Artie Ambrams **Woo! Go Kurt!  
**Puck Puckerman **dude... u went gay on me!  
**Quinn Fabray** no wonder he never wanted to put out for me.  
**Tina Cohen-Chang **QUINN! TMI!  
**Quinn Fabray **soz.  
**Brittany Hummel **But i thought we were dating? =(  
**Kurt Hummel **Brit... Making out and holding hands are not dating. Also can you PLEASE change you last name?  
**Brittany Colfer **fine... ='(  
**Kurt Hummel** Britt...  
**Brittany Colfer** ani1 wonna make out 2nite?  
**Santana Lopez** sure babe  
**Matt & Mike **DAMN! Yeah...we have a joined account  
**Matt Rutherford** Yup  
**Mike Chang** ya-ha

**Finn Hudson **and **Kurt Hummel **joined the page **I support Gay Rights**

_See Comments_

**Puck Puckerman **go figer  
**Mercades Jones **yeah white bois! =)  
**Finn Hummel **yeah...  
**Kurt Hudson **hehe...  
**Rachel Berry **as I have 2 gay dads I TOTALY love the fact that you too are willing to show that being gay is great! I think that... _See more  
_**Puck Puckerman **shut the FiretrUCK up Berry! y did u change ur names?  
**Rachel Berry **Noah! LANGUAGE!  
**Puck Puckerman **sozzle. Y?  
**Kurt Hudson** coz we can!  
**Finn Hummel **hehe... wuv u *muwahh*  
**Kurt Hudson **kisses too u 2 babe!  
**Puck Puckerman** im gonna b sick...

**Puck Puckerman **turns out... sick is really hard to get out of a computa keybord.

See Comments

**Kurt Hudson **lovely.

**So yeah...thats it!**

**Yeah...I'm a Kinn shipper if you didn't guess that already. I won't be able to update for a while coz I'm busy all this week. But I'll try! **

**Review... check out mi page...all that jazz blah blah blah...**

**Huggles,**

**reNtZgleek =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2!**

More fun and games in this chapter!

...

**Burt Hummel **is engaged to **Carol Hudson  
**_See Comments  
_**Kinn **WHAT?  
**Carol Hudson **who is Kinn?  
**Finn Hudson **Kurt + Finn = Kinn  
**Kurt Hummel **yeah... Mom.  
**Burt Hummel **that sounds likes a supid relationship name like... Cart or Burol  
**Kurt Hummel** Dad... thats because it IS a relationship name...  
**Cart **WHAT?  
**Finn Hudson **remember when u let Kurt out of the closet (hehe) and we were yelling eachothers names? we weren't fighting exactly...  
**Carol Hudson **did you use protection?  
**Finn Hudson **MOM! eww... no.  
**Carol Hudson **Finn! I taught you better than that!  
**Burt Hummel **yeah.. ditto for you Kurt.  
**Kurt Hummel** sorry...

**Rachel Berry** is organising a Nationals song party at her house. 5 pm sharp.  
_See Comments  
_**Kurt Hummel** oh god...  
**Finn Hudson **better not be like last time.  
**Brittany Colfer** I still havent found my top from then  
**Matt Rutherford** thats because its hanging on my wall  
**Brittany Colfer **oh...okay.  
**Puck Puckerman **I got da booooooze...  
**Artie Abrams **yeah boi!

**Kurt Hummel** Worst. Night. EVER.  
_See Comments  
_**Finn Hudson **my butt still hurts. Thanks, Kurt.  
**Kurt Hummel** Massive. Hangover. Ouch.  
**Puck Puckerman** u cant hold down your beer can u little boi.  
**Kurt Hummel** shut up Puckerman. Sorry about that Finn.  
**Tina Cohen-Chang** ewww...TMI.  
**Rachel Berry** so the songs we picked are 'When I Grow Up' by PCD and 'Without You' from RENT  
**Mercades Jones** hold up up white gurl... those were ur picks  
**Rachel Berry** do you WANT to do 'Sex On The Beach' by the Vengeboys?  
**Puck Puckerman **YES!  
**Quinn Fabray **last time I had sex, I got knocked up =(  
**Puck Puckerman **soz, but it woz gud sex tho =)  
**Burt Hummel **down stairs. NOW.  
**Carol Hudson** u 2 Finn.

**Kurt Hummel **just had the 'Why Did You Get Drunk And Have Sex With Your Soon-To-Be Step Brother?' talk with his parents.  
_See Comments  
_**Finn Hudson** god that was HORRIBLE  
**Puck Puckerman**   
**Rachel Berry** they can't seem to wrap their heads around you 2 being together now can they?  
**Kurt Hummel **nope. but it probably didn't help that we didn't use... ahh...  
**Puck Puckerman** condoms?  
**Quinn Fabray** last time I didn't use a condom I got preggo. =(  
**Kurt Hummel** oh well... i didnt!  
**Kurt Hummel** hey, finn, dad and MOM are goin on a date 2nite. u know wot that means!  
**Finn Hudson **yay! More sex with my soon-to-be-stepbrother!  
**Burt Hummel** Kurt, Finn, change of plans. We will be staying home tonight and you two (as a punishment) will be cooking us dinner. Good Luck!

...

Hehehe...didn't know that was comin, did ya? *Evil laugh* oh well!

might be a while till I update so why don't you check out mi other storys!

I'll Cover You In Damp Bedsheets : .net/s/6120721/1/bIll_b_bCover_b_bYou_b_In_bDamp_b_Bedsheets

Kurts Day In Heaven : .net/s/6130763/1/bKurts_b_bDay_b_In_bHeaven_b

Read, review, all that jazz!

Huggles,

reNtZgLeek ^_^


End file.
